Human Sacrefice Alice KHR version
by Ren Mihashi
Summary: Karakter KHR bertemu dengan seorang anak bernama Yume yang bertujuan ingin berteman dengan mereka tetapi anak itu adalah mimpi yang membawa mereka ke kematiannya...dibuat Berdasarkan PV Human sacrefice Alice Drama XD mengandung OC satu si Yume :D


Human sacrifice Alice KHR version

Ren: yay saya kembai dengan cerita horror lagi dengan berdasarkan lagu Vocaloid yang Hitobashira Alice XD menurut PV fanmadenya alice pertama adalah Hibari jadi saya usahakan pakai Hibari dalam cerita kali ini maap kalo jelek dan aneh :D yah dari pada lama-lama enjoy XD *ilang ala Mukuro* maap udh lama ga update toh ga ada yg minta ini :D *plak*

Warning: Blood,Gaje,Alur kacau? Horror (entahlah ._.)

Rate: T (jaga-jaga aja :D)

Disclaimer: Baik lagu Vocaloid ataupun KHR bukan Milik Ren XD *bangga* #plak#

_~Story Start~_

Prolog

_Ren: __"__Somewhere, there was a tiny dream. Such a tiny dream it was, No one knew who had dreamt it. The tiny dream began to think. 'I don't want to disappear this way. How can I make people dream of me?' The tiny dream thought and thought, and then came up with an idea. 'I'll make humans get lost in me, and let them create the world.'"_

~First Alice: Kyoya Hibari~

*suatu tempat di medan perang antara Vongola dan Keluarga Mafia lain*

"Tch…tidak ada habis-habisnya" gumam seorang pemuda berambut Raven yang memegang tonfa besi yang sekarang sudah berlumuran darah musuh yang dikalahkannya,di sekelilingnya terdapat badan-badan prajurit yang telah di kalahkannya tergeletak tidak bernyawa.

"Sampai kapan ini akan berakhir,aku sudah bosan melawan herbivore-herbivore lemah ini" lanjut Pemuda berambut Raven yang bernama Hibari itu dengan nada bosan dan datar sambil meng-_kamikorosu_ musuh-musuh disekitarnya

"_ne~ Onii-chan apa kau bosan dengan hal ini? mau datang ke duniaku?" _ terdengar sebuah suara seorang anak kecil dari kejauhan.

Ketika Hibari melihat ke arah belakang semuannya tiba-tiba menjadi putih seperti didalam sebuah ruangan dan di hadapannya terdapat seorang anak laki-laki yang berumur 7-8 tahun yang memakai baju sedikit kebesaran,matanya tertutup oleh poninya dan sedang tersenyum kepada Hibari.

"siapa kau?" kata Hibari yang dalam sekejap mengambil posisi bertarungnya bersama Tonfanya

"_Namaku yume yang bisa berarti mimpi dan aku ingin kau datang ke duniaku" _ kata Yume sambil tersenyum kepada Hibari

"Aku Tidak tertarik dengan itu pergi dari hadapanku" Kata Hibari dengan dingin sambil membersihkan Tonfanya

"_walaupun kau bilang begitu,aku ini mimpi tidak semudah itu menghilang dan sekarang juga aku akan membawamu keduniaku " kata Yume dengan nada yang riang_

"herbivore kalau kau tidak pergi sekarang kau akan ku_-_" kata-kata Hibari terhenti ketika dia melihat sekelilingnya berubah memjadi sebuah kota yang damai dan tentram tetapi itu tempat yang di benci Hibari karena keramaian disekelilingnya

"Herbivore ini dimana?" kata Hibari sambil memberikan tatapan menusuk kepada anak bernama Yume itu

"_Ini di duniaku onii-san,disini adalah dunia yang damai dan tentram..karena itu onii-san adalah Alice yang pertama dan jika Onii-san sudah mengerti arti Alice maka Onii-san bisa kembali ke dunia Onii-san "_Kata Yume sambil menyeringai dan menghilang dari hadapan Hibari

"_Selamat datang di Wonderlandku Onii~san"_ lanjut Yume yang hanya berupa suara dari langit

"Tu-Tch..." Ketika itu Hibari merasa ada yang menarik bajunya dengan seketika menengok kebelakang mengira itu adalah anak bernama Yume tadi tetapi kelihatannya salah,anak itu memandang Hibari dengan tatapan bertanya-tanya

"Onii-san Ayo main" Kata Anak itu sambil tersenyum polos kepada Hibari

"Mainlah sendi-" seketika itu Hibari mengingat kata-kata Yume 'alice?' tanpa berpikir panjang lagi ia bertanya kepada anak itu

"ne...Apa kau tahu alice itu apa?" Tanya Hibari kepada anak berambut merah itu dengan datar dan tatapan yang menusuk

"Alice...Alice...Alice...ng? aku ti-" anak itu berpikir dan sepertinya dia tidak tahu tapi sebelum dia sempat mengatakan 'aku tidak tahu' anak itu berhenti berbicara dan terlihat matanya tidak seperti hidup lagi melainkan seperti boneka

"Alice~...aku...tahu...loh Onii-san...Alice adalah...orang yang...akan Selalu diingat oleh dunia ini O~nii-san" Kata-kata anak itu dari lambat ke cepat dengan seringai yang seram...

"Tch...informasi tidak berguna" gumam Hibari sambil meninggalkan anak itu menyembunyikan rasa kaget akan apa yang terjadi akan perubahan drastis kepribadian anak itu dan melanjutkan berpikir 'Bagaimana caranya supaya aku dapat kembali ke dunia asliku?'

Tanpa pengetahuan Hibari yume mengawasi semua itu dengan senyum atau lebih tepatnya seringai di wajahnya ketika melihat Hibari pergi ke daerah yang lebih sepi,tiba-tiba saja Terlintaslah sebuah Ide dipikiran Hibari

'Benar juga,bagaimana jika aku membunuh semua yang berada disini,mungkin aku dapat kembali ke duniaku?~Ini akan menyenangkan' Kata Batin Hibari sambil mengeluarkan tonfanya dan mulai menyerang semua orang disana

dalam sekejap kota itu i penuhi suara-suara teriakan dan tangisan baik dari anak kecil sampai orang dewasa karena Hibari tidak memberi ampun sama sekali,bahkan pada orang tuapun tidak (Ren:tck tck tck durhaka loh Hibari-san ._. , Hibari: Herbivore...kamikorosu *aura gelap* , Ren: *kabur dgn kec 300km/jam* :'x)

***Disuatu tempat***

Tanpa ada yang tahu Yume memperhatikan semuanya dengan bingung...sambil duduk termenung dengan kartu-kartu di tangannya melalui lubang kecil di hadapannya,karena dia penguasa wonderland itu dia bebas melakukan apa saja dengan wonderlannya (Ren: Yume imut~ #Plak#)

"Are~ kenapa jadi begini?~" Kata Yume dengan sedikit bingung sewaktu memperhatikan Hibari saat membunuh penghuni disana

"Merepotkan yah sudahlah masih banyak orang yang bisa aku jadikan Alice~" Gumam Yume sambil menyeringai lalu menghilang

***Di tempat Hibari***

Semua yang berada disana sudah tidak bergerak,tidak bernyawa,tidak bernapas lagi lebih singkatnya sudah mati dengan mengenaskan oleh Hibari yang tengah menyeringai dengan senang karena keinginannya terpuaskan, dan di badannya banyak noda-noda darah dari sisa-sisa kekejaman prefek Hibari Kyoya

'tapi kenapa aku belum kembali?' kata Batin Hibari yang berpikir sampai akhirnya Hibari bertemu anak yang tadi memberitahukan arti Alice itu...

"Onii...san?" Kata Anak itu sambil memperhatikan Hibari yang malahan berakhir mengenaskan tanpa ampun oleh Hibari

"begitu ya? Bunuh...bunuh semuanya maka aku akan dapat kembali ke dunia asalkukan?" kata Hibari dengan senang sambil matanya memperlihatkan kilauan merah darah dan saat itu ia melihat ada seorang dengan rambut coklat yang melawan gravitasi sedang ketakutan saat melihat Hibari,terlihat di matanya genangan air mata yang tertahan,dan dapat mengalir kapan saja

"..._kamikorosu_" Kata Hibari yang langsung menyerang orang itu tanpa ampun,orang itu hanya bisa memasang mode bertahan dengan harapan serangan Hibari berhenti.

Akan tetapi tiba-tiba saja di depan Hibari terdapat Jeruji besi yang memenjarakan Hibari,Jeruji itu tidak hancur atau rusak sedikitpun walau Hibari sudah mencoba menghancurkannya dengan tonfanya dan Rollnya..ketika Hibari memperhatikan sekelilingnya semuanya sangat gelap tapi,anehnya dia bisa melihat semuanya dengan jelas.

Ditengah-tengah kegelapan itu muncul seorang anak kecil dengan baju putih yang kebesaran dengan pita yang mengikat kerahnya dan wajah yang di tutupi poni yang sepertinya Hibari kenal,sedang menyeringai memperhatikan Hibari dengan sedikit kecewa...sementara anak yang tadi ketakutan oleh Hibari hanya memperhatikan mereka dengan ketakutan.

"Ara~ Ara~ tidak boleh loh Onii-san,kau tidak boleh membunuh semuanya seperti itu~" Kata Yume sambil menyeringai seram kepada Hibari yang berada dalam jeruji besi itu

"Kau! keluarkan aku dari sini atau kau akan ku_kamikorusu_" Kata Hibari sambil memasang kuda-kuda bertarung dengan tonfanya yang penuh darah itu

"ahahaha percuma Onii-san kau tidak akan bisa keluar...ini hukuman karena kau telah membunuh semua orang yang tidak bersalah itu~ " Kata Yume dengan riang

"Padahal aku masih ingin memperhatikan Onii-san hahh~" Gumam Yume dengan sedikit kecewa

"Kau…..Jangan bercanda keluarkan aku dari sini sekarang!" Kata Hibari yang sepertinya mulai takut dengan kata-kata Yume (Ren: OMG Hibari bisa takut? O_O dunia kiamat DX selamatkan dirimu DX*author aneh*)

"hihihi aku tidak bercanda Onii-san" Kata Yume sambil menyeringai sementara Hibari sedang melanjutkan (baca: berusaha) menghancurkan jeruji besi itu tapi hasilnya tetap nihil

ditengah-tengah usaha Hibari,tiba-tiba saja ada musik terputar entah dari mana dan Yume duduk lalu mengeluarkan boneka yang sama seperti Hibari yang sekarang...berlumuran darah baik di tonfanya maupun di bajunya lalu Yume dengan menyeringai mulai bernyanyi sambil memain-mainkan bonekanya

_ichibanme ARISU wa isamashiku _

_(The first Alice is a brave one) _

_tonfa o katate ni, fushigi no kuni._

_(with a tonfa in his hand,he bravely entered wonderland )_

_ironna Hito o korosutete,_

_(killing countless people,) _

_makka na michi o shiite itta._

_(he left a bright red path in his way) _

_sonna ARISU wa, wonderland no naka_

_(That Alice is in the wonderland,) _

_tsumibito no you ni tojikomerarete._

_(Locked away like a criminal.) _

_mori ni dekita michi igai ni, _

_(Aside from the path he made in the forest,)_

_Kare no sei o shiru sube wa nashi._

_(there is no sign that he existed)_

"kh! hentikan!" teriak Hibari yang sudah despresi karena terkunci selamanya disana dan masih berusaha keluar dan tetap saja hasilnya nihil

"ahahaha nah~ Siapa ya Alice selanjutnya?~" Kata Yume yang berdiri lalu membuang boneka itu dan perlahan-lahan menghilang,tetapi anak yang berambut coklat itu mengingat semuanya sebelum menghilang dari sana

setelah itu di tangan Hibari muncul tanda wajik merah

~Happy ending~

* * *

><p>Ren: Akhirnya selesai juga...cita-cita saya tercapai *sebar-sebar bunga + lompat-lompat bahagia + bagi-bagi kue Bianchi (?)*<p>

Hibari: Herbivore….kenapa aku dipenjara? *mengeluarkan aura gelap membunuh*

Ren: e-eto...karena sudah membunuh orang-orang dan harus sesuai dengan cerita aslinya? *kasih muka ('w')*

Hibari: Kamikorosu! *keluarin Tonfa + ngamuk*

Ren: Gyaaaaaaaaaa DX *kabur dengan kecepatan HDW Tsuna*

Hibari: *ngejar Ren*

Gokudera: bahkan saat dia ngga ada pun masih ada masalah! *dapet suruan dari Ren kalo ngga rahasianya dibocorin* eto...kata Author geblek nan idiot itu terima kasih karena sudah mau baca cerita aneh dan gaje ini dan err...ga bisa di baca tulisannya... =_="

Yamamoto: *nongol entah dari mana* Gokudera~ *peluk Gokudera dari belakang* Kau baca apa?

Gokudera: Hoy! Yakyuu-baka jangan peluk aku seperti itu *blush + merah kayak tomat* dan kau bisa baca tulisan ini *nunjuk kertas dari Ren*

Yamamoto: eto...'Terima kasih sudah mau membaca cerita saya yang aneh dan gaje ini dan Tolong Review,Kritik dan saran di terima tapi pliss jangan Flame,walaupun saya ga tau Flame itu apa...' begitu tulisannya ^^

Gokudera: *sweatdrop* Kau hebat Yamamoto =="

Yamamoto: ahahaha ^^

Ren: a-aku kembali ==" Hibari-san serem DX *kabur lagi lewatin Yamamoto sama Gokudera* sapa saja tolong sayaa TTATT

Hibari: *masih ngejar* Herbivore...kamikorosu

Yamamoto & Gokudera: *sweatdropped* Yah Read and Review ya Minna :3

* * *

><p><strong>HSA Cut 1:<strong>

*saat adegan Hibari meng-_kamikorosu_ orang-orang di kota*

Tokoh Figuran: *bergelimpangan tidak bernyawa*

Ren: Hibari-san jangan di kamikorosu beneran...bohongan saja! DX

Hibari: aku tidak mau diatur oleh mu Herbivore *death Glare*

Ren: hiiii! ng? *liat baju Hibari* ngomong-ngomong Hibari-san kau pakai pewarna apa sampai bisa nyata seperti itu? *nunjuk baju Hibari yang penuh merah-merah*

Hibari: Mereka...*nunjuk tumpukan Mayat (baca: manusia) yang di kamikorosu Hibari*

Ren: Yappari *sweatdropped* =_="

* * *

><p><strong>HSA Cut 2:<strong>

*saat adegan Hibari dipenjara*

Hibari: *no ekspresi* kau..keluarkan aku dari sini atau ku kamikorosu *datar + nada bosan*

Ren: Cut! Hibari-san gimana cara bilangnya ya? *takut di kamikorosu* cobalah akting seperti kau benar-benar kesal bisa?

Hibari: Aku tidak mau diatur olehmu Herbivore *pergi*

Ren: ayolah Hibari-san...

Hibari: …. *terus jalan*

Ren: *sweatdropped* Jurus rahasia terakhir *panggil reborn*

Reborn: Ciaossu :D

Hibari: Yo akanbou,untuk apa kau ke sini? *nengok,sedikit senang*

Ren: * bisik-bisik ke Reborn* Ya tolonglah Reborn :D

Reborn: hmph kelihatannya menarik,baiklah Hibari kemari sebentar *pergi ke pojok sama Hibari + ngomong sesuatu*

Hibari: hmph baiklah akanbou tapi jangan lupakan janjimu *smirk*

Ren: akhirnya...Kamera...Action!

Hibari: *pasang tampang kesal* kau! keluarkan aku dari sini atau kau ku_-kamikorosu_

semua staff: *merinding ketakutan*

Ren: ba-baiklah terima kasih Hibari-san *takut + terpesona*

To be Continued...


End file.
